


For Now

by SophieHatter



Series: 100 Kinks [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #30 Phone Sex, 100 kinks, Angst and Porn, Challenge Response, Episode: s04e20 Entity, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: 100 Kinks: 30. Phone sexJack had killed her, Jack had saved her, but he only felt the burden of one of his actions.He wanted to go to her, he needed to, but this was what they had, for now.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiceHatGeorgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceHatGeorgia/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [NiceHatGeorgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceHatGeorgia/pseuds/NiceHatGeorgia) in the [FandomRevival](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomRevival) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> phone sex, mid-series (before Jack goes to Washington)
> 
> I chose and surrended this prompt 3, maybe 4 times. I love phone sex but mid-series phone sex with S/J was Such a challenge. It’s taken me two months to get the right scenario and, as a result, this is way more angsty than I thought it would be.

Her phone rang for the third time and she hurried to grab it before the caller hung up. Flicking it open, she pressed it to her ear and waited.

“Carter.” His voice was tight, strained. Was he crying? Trying not to cry?

“Sir. Where are you?”

There was a pause. “Outside.”

“Why don’t you come in?” She’d been expecting him for the past half an hour, since he’d called and asked if he could see her. Sam walked to her front door and pushed the curtain beside the door out of the way. Sure enough, Colonel O’Neill’s truck was outside her house.

“I ... don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jack let out a tortured sigh. “I’m sorry for bothering you. I’ll just head home, again.”

“Sir, Jack!” Sam saw the truck’s lights turn on and, in a panic, used her COs first name. The brake lights of his truck came on. “Why don’t you just tell me what’s on your mind.” Sam could make a good guess, she’d seen the look on his face as Janet discharged her that afternoon. Guilt, shame. He’d killed her and saved her, but only one of those things was weighing on him.

Sam watched as the truck’s lights went dark, again. Catching the curtain with her shoulder, she leaned against the hallway wall and watched the truck for any signs or indications.

“Sam.”

Her name came out strangled and her own heart twisted to hear the pain in Jack’s voice.

“Come inside,” Sam urged him.

“Can’t,” came his short reply.

“You’re right here,” Sam tried to reason, “You may as well.”

The laugh she heard was tortured, full of irony. “It’s really not a good idea, Sam. I ... I need you.”

The bald confession made her pause. Goddamn if she didn’t know exactly what he meant. She wanted him to hold, to hold her, to feel him hard and thrusting inside her, to prove that she was alive and so was he.

“It was too close,” she said, instead of confessing. “Yet again.”

“Too close,” Jack echoed. “I can’t face another night ... alone.”

Sam wanted to be strong, this time she had to be the one. They seemed to take it in turns, one needing, one soothing. Promising each other some time, one day. But damnit, when she’d been trapped in that mainframe the Entity had constructed she had thought that she would die there, that she would never be herself again, never have the chance to say _no, one day, our time will come._

Didn’t they deserve it after all they had been through? The simple human comfort of another, the refuge and solace that everyone else got to have. Where was the place they could retreat to if not to each other.

God, Jack was right. Coming inside was a terrible idea.

Sam turned away from the window and let the curtain fall back into place. Leaving the hallway, she turned into the first doorway she came to and sank down on the couch in her living room.

“Sam?” He was afraid and didn’t that just rip her heart out all over again. He was her strength, always there, always pulling, pushing, getting them through whatever it was. When he was afraid ... things were about as bad as they could be.

“I need you, Jack.” She was afraid, too. The depth of the wanting was a black abyss inside her.

His breath hitched and the phone scratched against his skin as he moved.

“I just want you to hold me. I need to feel you, Jack, to know I’m me again.”

“Sam,” her name was a whisper, a caress. “I would hold you, you know that, if I could. If I could without ...”

“Without what?” And at that moment her stomach tightened and she felt a slickness between her legs. Not a good time for her imagination to jump to conclusions.

The shuddering breath he took made her vagina throb. “If only I could stop thinking about taking you, hard, up against the wall ...”

Worried that he would stop, Sam rushed to reassure him. “I wish you would, right now, and fuck me senseless. Are you hard?” She needed to know, needed to know if the raging heat between her legs was reciprocated. Barely allowing herself to consider it, she let her fingers rest on her thigh.

The whimper he made had her hips rolling in response. “Rock hard,” Jack told her. “Would you touch me?”

Sam hitched a knee up on the couch, letting her fingers fall to the seam of her pants. “I would touch you and stroke you, find out how you like it and never stop.”

“Sam?” He was asking her permission, his voice trembling.

“I’m touching myself,” she told him, her fly already unzipped, hand wriggling into her panties, making room for her fingers to work. “Why don’t you?”

“My fingers join yours and I’m sliding them between your legs.” There was a grunt, Sam pictured Jack fisting his erection, and then he went on. “Do my fingers find you wet?”

“Soaking. I’m soaking wet and hot and swollen and,” she took a moment as she circled her clit for the first time. “When you’re touching me it feels so good, Jack.”

“It does, it does.” His agreement was strained. “You must smell so good, Sam. You’re making me dribble on my fingers.”

“I run my fingers over your head and tease your tip and then I smear your cum over your cock as I stroke you faster.” The words were getting harder to form as the combination of live fantasy and her fingers pushed her closer and closer to coming.

The moan he let out went straight to her centre and her muscles clenched as the pitch of Jack’s voice changed. “My fingers, my fingers inside you, deep, stroking you. You have me close and I want you to come, too.”

It escaped before she could stop it, a deep throaty groan that came from sex as she pushed her hips down on her fingers. “I’m so close, Jack. Come for me, tell me how.”

“Pushing into my hand, so hard. Wish it was you, hot and tight around me and, _oh god_ , just the thought ... _Carter_.” There was a strained grunt and then, surprising her, a soft, delicate sigh. Moments passed and she kept her fingers moving. “Sam, am I still fucking you with my fingers?”

“Yes, yes. Hard and fast and _Jack, Jack Jackohgod_.” His name became a high pitched whimper, squeezed slowly out as her hips bucked. She’d been holding her breath through her climax and when she finally could, Sam sucked down great lungfuls of air. “Oh Jack,” she murmured, wishing for his warm body to curl into.

“I know Sam, I know. I’m holding you,” he affirmed. “Loving you. Kissing your hair, holding you tight until we both fall asleep.”

The release of all of her pent up emotions came as tears running over her cheeks. “Thank you. I need you. Still need you.”

“I’m here, Sam.” His voice was tender, soft and, she dared to hope, loving. “Always.”

“Always,” she echoed and allowed herself to just listen to him breathing as her tears slowed.

After a while, Jack’s voice whispered in her ear, “You okay?”

“I’m ... shaky,” Sam told him, realising that she was, “But I’ll be ok. I wish that you ... but it’s probably a good thing you didn’t come in.”

“I dunno,” Jack gave a rueful laugh, “I’ve got a bit of cleanup to do out here.”

Sam blushed, but it felt good that he could share that with her. “Little easier for me, no matter where it happens.”

“Gods, Sam, I wish ...”

“I know,” she answered. There was no need to tell her, “I want that, too.”

“One day,” Jack told her.

“Soon?” They rarely voiced their hopes but tonight, after what they’d done, she needed the reassurance.

“If not soon, then maybe this again?”

“It’s not as good as the real thing,” she sighed.

“Not as good, no. But, for now, it’s what we’ve got.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “It’s what we’ve got.”


End file.
